Peyton Bartel (A Martha's Vineyard Mystery)
Peyton Bartel (Kendall Cross) is the main villainess from the 2020 Hallmark film, A Beautiful Place to Die: A Martha's Vineyard Mystery, the first film from the Martha's Vineyard series (airdate January 12, 2020). Introduction Peyton Bartel is the chairperson of Harriet's Hope, a foundation for better health care, with Peyton naming the foundation after her mother. The foundation was under suspicion due to allegations of embezzlement, with Helena and Thomas Percy being the main persons of interest. After the body of Ray Norris was found washed ashore, it was originally believed that he was part of the investigation, as he was revealed to be pursuing Gerald Martin--a friend of the Percys who was suspected to be involved in the embezzlement. During retired detective Jeff Jackson's investigation, with medical examiner Zee Medeiros working with him, it was originally believed that Ray identified Gerald as his father, under the assumption that he had a tryst with Ray's mother, Donna Lawson, at their high school reunion. As for Peyton, she appeared to give the good news that the IRS' investigation was closed, putting her foundation in the clear. Reveal Gerald's offspring, Bradley and Stacy Martin, were suspected due to an altercation they had with Ray, but Gerald stated that he missed his high school reunion. After it was uncovered that Ray had also contacted Helena, Jeff and Zee came to the correct conclusion: Thomas was Ray's father and had been sending money to Donna--using the foundation's funds to do so. The film's climax saw Jeff and Zee inform Peyton about Ray's contact with Helena, under the assumption that Helena was the killer. However, Jeff grilled Peyton regarding her possible knowledge of Thomas' affair with Donna, as well as receiving Ray's call to Helena, with Peyton denying eveything before leaving. Zee was bewildered by Jeff's grilling, only for Jeff to state that Peyton was too deeply involved. Jeff's statement would prove true while Peyton was stopped by Zee, as Peyton later pulled out a gun and held Zee hostage, marking her reveal. As it turned out, Ray spoke to Peyton at a gala for the foundation, while revealing that Thomas was his father and demanding more money. Peyton had already known the truth and covered for Thomas while he used the foundation's money to send finances to Donna, but denied everything to Ray. After Ray's confrontation with the Martin siblings, he was encountered by Peyton again, who denied Ray's claim until she was shown an account number that revealed everything. Knowing that Ray could damage the foundation with his revelation, Peyton turned heel and bludgeoned Ray to death with a glass box. While holding Zee hostage, the evil Peyton claimed that she didn't want to hurt anyone, but threatened to kill Zee if Jeff came closer. After firing a shot, the villainess made her attempted escape on her boat, while continuing to take Zee as her hostage. Zee fought against the evil murderess, after which Jeff disarmed Peyton and held her at bay. Afterwards, Peyton was arrested (off-screen) for Ray's murder and the attempt on Zee. Trivia *Kendall Cross also appeared on Supernatural as the evil Charlene Penn. Gallery Peyton Bartel 2.png Peyton Bartel 3.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested